Shattered Lives
by csimiamilover
Summary: Life is like glass, it is fragile and whole to begin with. But with enough force applied it can shatter into pieces. A serial stalker turns violent and another woman is subjected to his dark fantasy. Can this stalker be stopped?
1. Crashed Car In A Field

**Title: Shattered Lives**

**Author: csimiamilover**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Life is like glass, it is fragile and whole to begin with. But with enough force applied it can shatter into pieces. A serial stalker turns violent and another woman is subjected to his dark fantasy. Can this stalker be stopped?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or the characters associated with the show. They belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter 1- **

Screaming. That was the last sound that filled Calleigh Duquesne's ears before the black SUV slammed into her side of the Hummer, the impact was strong enough to shatter the passenger side window. The events that followed were a blur to the platinum blonde. She could remember the feeling of the air-bag exploding into her face and her boss, Lieuanaunt Horatio Caine telling her and their companion Dr. Mira Thomas to hold on.

Blood trickled down the side of her face from the wound on her forehead. She lifted her head off the now deflated air-bag and winced in pain. With the palms of her hands, Calleigh pushed off the dashboard, pulling herself into a sitting position. The blonde let her head rest back against the passenger seat head-rest until the pain in her neck subsided.

Her head rolled to the left side, emerald green eyes taking in the sight before her.

Horatio's body was slumped against the driver's side door, motionless. Panic built up in her chest, restricting her airways and leaving Calleigh gasping for air. Her eyes widened when the blonde ballistics expert saw the crimson-colored blood oozing from the redhead's head wound. Calleigh desperately wanted to check on her boss and friend but the pain shooting up her side kept her in place.

There was no sound coming from the back of the SUV where forensic psychologist, Dr. Mira Thomas was draped across the black, leather seat her right hand outstretched towards the floor. Pieces of shattered glass littered the backseat and floor, fragments of the glass stuck in Mira's medium-length, brown hair. The lack of noise and movement frightened Calleigh the most.

Frightened. An emotion she didn't like to admit she ever felt, but Calleigh wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her like this. She wished this was all a nightmare she could wake up from but the figure inching toward the Hummer was very real.

"Had enough playing fun and games Blondie?" His voice sent chills up her spine, the amusement hidden in his tone sliced through her like a knife. The figure raised the gun in his hands up and trained the weapon on her chest. So, this was how she would die? In a crashed car in a field off the highway? _Not without a fight. _ With the strength she could muster, the blonde snaked her left hand around her hip and grabbed the gun holstered at her side. Her efforts would go to waste. The figure laughed mercilessly at her pathetic attempt to fight back and with no signs of remorse on his face he fired the gun.

The bullet ripped through her flesh like lightening striking the sky, the pain coursing through her body, leaving the crime scene investigator feeling numb from her head to her toes. _I won't die without fighting back. _The words flashed in her mind repeatedly like a neon sign and with her new found courage she raised her weapon and fired.

The sound of the gunshot penetrated the air, destroying the silence that had settled there. The gunman dropped to his knees, then fell face forward into the damp grass, out of the blonde's field of vision. What would happen to him, she wouldn't know as the darkness claimed her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

--

TBC?

**Comments? Good? Bad? Choppy? Flows well? Leave some love or constructive criticism please! **

**-**_csimiamilover_


	2. Shattered Glass

**Title: Shattered Lives**

**Author: csimiamilover**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Life is like glass, it is fragile and whole to begin with. But with enough force applied it can shatter into pieces. A serial stalker turns violent and another woman is subjected to his dark fantasy. Can this stalker be stopped? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or the characters associated with the show. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Dr. Mira Thomas. **

**Chapter 2- Shattered Glass**

**One week earlier……..**

_I always thought life was like glass. Take a windshield for example. One crack was all it took. The tiny imperfection was contagious and would spread until the entire windshield was suddenly filled with cracks. _

_All it took was a little force and the world could suddenly shatter. _

Broken glass showered the polished hardwood floor. Standing sideways with his hands on his hips, Horatio Caine studied the glass with curious piercing blue eyes. He leaned down and with a gloved hand picked up the bloody shard that had captured his attention and examined it closely. The redhead wondered if the piece of glass was connected to the death of the young woman found in her apartment.

_We'll find out sooner or later. _

Placing the shard into an evidence baggie, the redhead rose from his crouching position and wandered back to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. The medium-sized room was simply organized and clean, well expect for the corpse laying on her back in a pool of blood on the queen-sized bed that stood in the center of the room, dominating it. He moved deeper into the bedroom, soaking in every detail - The hardwood floors, the pink-colored walls ,the bureau tucked away in the far left corner. Oh and don't forget the newest addiction- Two CSIs. The lab's resident firearms expert Calleigh Duquesne photographed the body from different angles while Eric Delko photographed and processed the spots of blood at the foot of the bed.

Beside the bed the medical examiner, Dr. Alexx Woods an attractive African-American woman with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes examined her charge with great care. Horatio crossed the room, heading toward her. He stopped short at the foot of the bed, studying the victim's pale face. She was positioned in the center of the bed. Blonde hair loosely framed her pleasant, round face, her head tilted to the left side. Lifeless blue eyes stared out the massive window on the far left wall. The victim's arms were crossed over her chest peacefully, a single white rose was placed on her abdomen.

_She looks like she's sleeping. _Horatio thought. "What have we got Alexx?"

She looked up meeting his gaze, her face a mask of sympathy. She pointed to the wound on the young woman's stomach with a gloved finger. "Poor baby girl was stabbed in the abdomen. There were signs of struggle and defensive wounds but I'll more at post." She explained. He nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks Alexx."

_So the killer and victim fought. That might explain the broken glass in the living room. _

"Horatio." A female voice broke through his thoughts. He looked over at the blonde standing on the other side of the bed. "Ma'am?" She lowered the camera in her hands and their eyes met again. "The knife used to inflict the wound on her stomach must have been large because there is lots of blood on these sheets. I don' t think her blood is the only one on this bed. " Calleigh explained.

Listening to her words, his gaze fell on the crimson colored liquid. He studied it for a moment and stepped closer to the bed. Cocking his head to the side, he looked at the bigger picture. The rose, the way her arms were crossed over her chest. Everything suddenly fit. "I think you're right Calleigh. Look at the way her arms are crossed over her chest. She was positioned that way by the killer."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll swab this blood ." Calleigh said, walking off to grab the swabs out of her kit. "Thank you ma'am." Horatio called over his shoulder but she was already lone gone. Within seconds of her departure Detective Frank Tripp arrived, coming to a standstill beside his friend. "Horatio." A simple greeting.

Horatio nodded. "Frank. Do we have an ID on the young lady?" Frank referred to the notebook in his hands before meeting his gaze. "22 year old, Jennifer Shelton. Her sister found her this morning, they share this apartment."

The redhead looked at the floor for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Where is the sister now Frank?" He asked.

"In the hallway with a uniformed officer. She's pretty shaken up."

"Alright Frank, let's go talk with her." Frank led the way out of the apartment and into the building hallway with Horatio trailing closely behind him.

--

_My sister and I were always close as children. We still are, and it's hard not to be living together. But sometimes I felt she was hiding her private life away from me. I couldn't blame her….. There were secrets between us. Secrets that could ruin us. _

"I can't believe she's gone." Taylor Shelton, the victim's sister told the two investigators. She tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, letting out the breath she had been holding in. Standing in the apartment building hallway with Horatio and Frank , Taylor was trembling, tears welling up in her hazel eyes again.

"Take your time Ms. Shelton." Horatio gently told her. A few minutes of silence passed before Taylor had gained her composure. Now the questioning began.

"What time did you arrive at the your apartment?" Frank asked, his notebook open in his hand, pen poised and ready to write on the white lined pages.

Taylor let out a long sigh. "Around 8:30 this morning. I used my key to get in and saw the broken glass in the living room. Panicking I called out Jennifer's name and when she didn't answer I searched the apartment…….and found her in the bedroom." She recalled.

Horatio nodded, the information sinking in. "Do you know anyone who would want to harm your sister Ms. Shelton?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak. She could feel herself breaking down again. With a crack in her voice she begged Horatio to find who did this to her sister.

"I will Ms. Shelton, I will".

--

**TBC? So what did you think? **


	3. The Click Of A Camera

**Title: Shattered Lives**

**Author: csimiamilover**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami; never have, never will. **

**Chapter 3- The Click Of A Camera**

_I don't remember when it started. I try to block out that memory, the first sign that my life was falling to pieces. I knew that everywhere I went, someone would be looking over my shoulder, watching me. I knew I would never forget the sound of a camera clicking, capturing something beautiful. No, that sound would forever be engraved in my memory. _

The smell of death still lingered in the air long after the body was hauled away. The toxic stench filled Calleigh's nostrils as she tracked the polished floor with her flashlight in one hand. She was searching for any useable evidence, emerald green eyes glued to the surface beneath her feet.

Not finding anything useful the platinum blonde moved on. She slowed to a stop when she reached the master bathroom. Walking deeper into the small and cluttered space, her gaze traveled throughout the room. The walls were painted a light pink color like the rest of the apartment. To her right there was a small sink with an oval mirror above it, and to the left stood a shower stall. The bathroom was pretty plain like the owner didn't really care much about it.

She walked over to the sink first, resting a gloved hand on the warm marble and peering into the wastebasket beside it. Hidden among the tissues and toilet paper was a pregnancy test. Reaching into the basket, Calleigh pulled the test out and held it up to the flashlight. The test was positive; Jennifer Shelton was pregnant. As Calleigh slipped the test into an evidence baggie sadness washed over her like a flood at the thought that Jennifer Shelton would never be a mother. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but question if the young woman wanted a child at her age?

_I guess we'll never know. _The ballistics expert thought sadly, spinning around and exiting the master bath. Once again Calleigh found herself standing in the bedroom with the faint sound of a camera clicking reaching her ears. She looked over at the source of the noise and her heart fluttered. Eric Delko was no doubt the most attractive man Calleigh had ever laid her eyes on and he left her breathless whenever they were in close contact with each other. No doubt this was love but she was too stubborn to acknowledge that fact. They were best friends after all and that meant the world to her. Shaking the thoughts away she crossed the room, coming to a standstill beside him, evidence baggie in hand.

He looked up at her and smiled. She was pretty sure she was melting inside. "Hey Eric, found anything useful?"

He nodded his head of black hair once. "Wolfe found her diary in the bureau and I found her laptop on the nightstand. I'm hoping there's something we could use on the hard drive. "

Handsome and smart. "Jennifer was pregnant, I found the test in her bathroom trash. That could be motive. I'm heading out to the lab now. " Calleigh explained.

"Alright, catch you later Cal." With that she turned around and walked away sensing his gaze on her as she turned the corner and disappeared out of view.

5 minutes later Calleigh was in the building parking lot, loading the box of evidence into the back of the hummer. She quickly and carefully placed it among her kit. While the ballistics expert was completing this task she didn't notice the car parked at the far right end of the parking lot. She wouldn't know that the driver was studying her with such intensity that it was scary. No, Calleigh wouldn't hear the sound of a camera capturing her beauty on film. She was about to become the leading role in someone's dark and twisted fantasy and the CSI didn't even know it.

Talk about scary.

--

Back at Miami-Dade in layout, Calleigh sorted through the evidence they had collected at the Shelton crime scene. She was perched on a stool with her blonde hair pulled out of her face. The blonde laid the glossy photos onto the glass tabletop and studied them intensely. The first crime scene photograph her gaze had landed on was of the victim. She picked it up and examined it closely for a moment. The victim was positioned by the killer, that much she knew. She just didn't know who had done the positioning. Letting out a long sigh, she placed the photo down and turned back to the box of evidence. Digging into the pile of the evidence her fingertips brushed against a leather surface. Grasping the item, Calleigh pulled it out of the box and rested it onto the table among the photographs.

It was a journal.

With her curiosity peaked, Calleigh opened it and began to read the first entry on the page.

_September 5, 2008_

_I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain.  
-- Frank Herbert, Dune. Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear._

_I found this quote on the internet last night and decided to put it in this entry. I believe I am being stalked. It's this funny feeling I get whenever I go somewhere. I get scared going to sleep at night because I think someone's watching through the window. It isn't just the feeling someone's following me, I received threatening love letters that were unsigned and flowers without a card. I turned them over to the police and they said they would look into but I doubt that will help any. My stalker is very obsessive and I fear the outcome. I fear my life. _

_I fear that the outcome will be deadly. Deadly. _

_--_

Calleigh shuddered after reading the entry, closing the journal. She learned two things from reading that entry:

A. Jennifer Shelton was being stalked.

B. She feared for her life and was threatened.

The blonde wondered if the stalker knew about Jennifer's pregnancy. Could that spell motive for him? Someone cleared their throat from behind her cutting through her thoughts. She jumped up, startled. Turning around she came face to face with her boss. "Horatio, you scared me half to death!" Calleigh exclaimed, her faint but unmistakable Southern accent showing itself.

Horatio walked deeper into the room, stopping in front of the table. He flashed her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you ma'am, did you find anything?"

Calleigh nodded, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "I found out she was being stalked. She wrote about it in her journal."

He raised an eyebrow. "Stalked? Did she mention any possible suspects?"

She shook her head. "No she didn't but she mentions that he was obsessive and threatening. She was also pregnant and I think that could be a possible motive for the stalker."

The redhead nodded his head in agreement. "The stalker could have been in love with the victim and found out she was pregnant. That would ruin his fantasy."

"I don't know Horatio, but I couldn't imagine being in that situation." Famous last words.

--

**TBC? Tell me what you think. **


	4. Another Casualty And A Blonde Cop

**Title: Shattered Lives**

**Author: csimiamilover**

**Rating: K+**

**Chapter 4- Another Casualty And A Blonde Cop**

Her screams were like music to his ears. Watching intently with dark brown eyes as the young woman staggered backward, James let out a long sigh. He didn't want to do this but she had betrayed him , losing the precious innocence that had attracted him to her in the first place. This was her fault, James reassured himself as he moved toward her. The woman had rejected his love for her and deserved what was coming.

"Please don't do this!" The young blonde woman pleaded with a crack in her voice. James tuned out her pathetic attempts to free herself from this situation and proceeded with his plan. Three quick steps forward and the steel blade in his hand penetrated flesh. Crying out in pain, the blonde glanced down at her abdomen, her blue eyes widening in horror at the sight of the crimson-colored blood beginning to soak the front of her white laced nightgown. She slowly looked back up at her intruder, and the pain in those deep blue eyes cut through him sharply. He almost felt remorse. Almost.

James watched the color drain from her beautiful and delicate face as he retracted the blade. She began to collapse and before her limp body could hit the ground he caught her in his arms. Without taking another glance at her face he placed his strong arms under her slim legs and carried her quickly to the queen-sized bed in the center of the master bedroom.

"_The dead do weigh a ton." _ The brunette thought darkly, positioning the dead woman among the matching white pillows on the bed. Quickly he crossed her arms over her chest. Then James remembered the white rose tucked away in his jacket. He retrieved it and placed it on her abdomen as he did with his first victim.

Ah yes, Jennifer. She had been such a sweet girl but she couldn't keep her hands to herself. But James Bradley wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, his next prey would be worth the effort. He had managed to capture her on film, something about her spoke to him. Was it her confidence? Beauty? Or maybe a combination of both? James didn't need to work out the details right away, there was plenty of time for planning. And at this moment everything was coming along perfectly. A slow smile spread across his face at the thought. One last finishing touch and he was out of here: a single photograph fluttered onto the bed.

The subject: A blonde cop.

--

TBC?

**What do you guys think? Leave some love or constructive criticism. **

**-**_csimiamilover_


	5. I Think The Message Is Clear

**Title: Shattered Lives**

**Author: csimiamilover**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, reading, favoriting and alerting. It really is appreciated! **

**Chapter 5- I Think The Message Is Clear**

**"The blood on the bedspread belonged to Ms. Shelton." Natalia Boavista told the blonde pacing patiently in front of her. The two women were gathered in the DNA lab where they were discussing the results from the blood found at the crime scene. ****Calleigh abruptly stopped pacing and half-turned to face the brunette staring back at her. The results weren't what she was expecting; there was so much blood on that bedspread, she couldn't believe it all came from one donor. "Are you sure? There was so much blood….." Her sweet voice trailed off………**

**Natalia nodded, confirming that the blood belonged to the victim and the victim only. "I couldn't believe it either Calleigh but DNA doesn't lie." Calleigh exhaled deeply, accepting the results. She opened her mouth to speak but before the words could form on her lips there was a knock on the glass door leading into the lab. Both woman located the source of noise. Eric was standing outside the lab, motioning the platinum blonde over with the wave of a hand. **

**"Thank you Natalia." She said before walking off and joining Eric out in the hall. She felt her heart rate increase as she came to a standstill beside her best friend, her eyes roaming over his body as if they had a mind of their own. _Pull it together Cal. _She commanded herself. _Now is not the time to be checking out your best friend!_**

**Thankfully, Eric didn't seem to notice her appreciating his body. Instead he wore a serious expression on his handsome face. "What's up Eric?" Calleigh asked. "We've got another crime scene and H says it's very similar to the Shelton crime scene." He explained, looking at her as he spoke with affection lingering in his gaze. ****Her bright mood seemed to instantly change with the news. "Is he thinking serial killer?" She asked, hoping the answer was no. There was already enough crime to last them a lifetime, the last thing they needed was a serial killer. **

**He nodded gravely. "Only this time H thinks he is a serial stalker as well." Eric added. _Great. _Calleigh thought sarcastically, running a hand through her golden locks. "Are you ready to go to the scene?" **

**She nodded and Eric stepped back, gesturing for her to lead the way. She shot him a warm smile and proceeded down the hallway with Eric striding comfortably at her side. The pair settled in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own trains of thought. The blonde could already picture the scene in her mind- blood seeping through the hardwood floors and the victim discarded like a piece of garbage on the bed. She hoped she was wrong. **

**--------------------------------------------**

**15 minutes later found Calleigh and Eric standing outside a small single-story brick home. The outside of the home was neat and organized like the owner worked hard to keep up with the appearance of the neighborhood. The neighborhood itself was very still and quiet, the little homes full of families that kept to themselves, so it was no surprise that the heavy presence of police vehicles gathered attention. The blonde and young Cuban CSI weaved their way through the patrol cars parked in the paved driveway, both with CSI kits in their hands. **

**Finally after what seemed like forever the pair of investigators flashed their badges at the guard posted outside the door and entered through the front door into the home's foyer. The foyer opened up into the living room. It was small and painted a sea foam green color, with several pictures and small art pieces hanging on the walls. A black, leather L-shaped sofa sat in the corner of the room, with a coffee table sitting opposite it. In the front of the room, on a small and black TV stand, a 24 inch color television was positioned there. With these observations in mind, Calleigh could infer that the home probably belonged to a young person. ****As she studied her surroundings, the ballistics expert could see her boss coming toward them out of the corner of her eye. Her fascination with the home quickly died, her attention now focused on the man approaching her. Horatio came to a halt a few feet in front of his CSIs, his expression was blank and unreadable but she thought she saw a hint of worry in his deep blue eyes. **

**"Calleigh, Eric, I think there is something you need to see." He said, pinning his gaze on the blonde. With his gaze on her and the worry in his eyes she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Something was wrong, she could feel it. **

**" What's wrong Horatio?" She asked, her own concern reflected in her tone. He looked at the floor briefly, before meeting her stare again. Calleigh was so busy studying the foyer she had overlooked the evidence baggie in his hand. **

**Horatio raised the evidence baggie into clear view and turned it to face her. The item in possession made her heart stop. Staring back at her was a photograph of her placing her kit into her hummer. The photo looked professional and she recognized the apartment building in the background. It was taken at the Jennifer Shelton crime scene. But that wasn't what caught her immediate attention. The photograph was covered in blood. Someone else's blood. **

**Calleigh felt her world start to spin and then shrink until it made her dizzy. She could barely register Eric squeezing her hand lightly. And the sounds that were familiar earlier like soft voices and loud footsteps seemed to dissolve like her ears were clogged. Something sparked from deep within her, traveling from her core through her blood stream. The thought hit her like a runaway train; she was frozen in fear. But of what? Of what was going to come?**

-----------------------------

**TBC? I'm sorry if the chapter was kind of short, I am trying to pace myself the best way possible. I hope you continue reading!**

-_csimiamilover _


	6. I'm Fine, Really!

**Title: Shattered Lives**

**Author: csimiamilover **

**Rating: K+**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I am sorry this update came so late and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 6- I'm Fine, Really!**

She wanted to scream. Wanted to yell at the top of her lungs until she couldn't breathe anymore. No scratch that, Calleigh Duquesne wanted to scream her head off. The blonde wanted to erase the moment she walked through the victim's front door. Erase every single trace of this day. But the bloody photograph wouldn't vanish from her mind. The image seemed to linger there, dominating her vision until she could no longer see the two men standing before her with concern in their eyes.

That damn photograph was the only thing Calleigh could see. If she concentrated hard enough she could focus on the fine details- the lines and shapes, the vibrant colors and the crimson-colored blood seemed to be magnified as if Calleigh could see the cells living within the blood. To add insult to injury all her thoughts revolved around the photo and the possibility she was being stalked. So when Eric gently called her name Calleigh didn't hear him the first time. "Calleigh?" Eric repeated, the concern evident in his tone.

Snapping out of her shock-induced trance Calleigh tilted her head slightly, the young Cuban and redhead once again in her line of vision. "Are you alright?" Calleigh nodded, then sensing the simple gesture wasn't enough the green-eyed blonde added: "I'm fine." Too bad Horatio and Eric had heard the two words come out of her mouth before. They didn't believe her.

Horatio spoke next. "Are you sure Calleigh?" You can-"

Calleigh cut him off. "I'm fine, really. Can we just process the scene?" She said, her tone bright as she tried to convince him. He looked at her unsure at first then nodded his head. Without speaking Horatio lead the way through the main portion of the house, the pair following behind. Cutting through the small and cluttered kitchen they reached the master bedroom at the end of the hallway where the victim was found.

Sucking in one huge gulp of air Calleigh entered the room behind the two men. As soon as she stepped onto the hardwood floor and glanced around a feeling of familiarity overwhelmed her. Horatio was right, the scene did have a strong resemblance to the Shelton crime scene. The ballistics expert soaked in all the details of the room, pushing the image of the photo to the back of her mind. The room was of medium size. Pictures of the victim and her family hung on the cream-colored walls. In the center the queen-sized bed dominated the room with it's white as snow bedding and matching pillows. And smack dab in the middle a young blonde woman lay with her arms crossed over her chest and a white rose placed on her abdomen. Just like Jennifer. Another familiar detail- Alexx was already examining the body.

Walking deeper into the room the platinum blonde went through all the familiar motions- setting her field kit down and retrieving her camera with gloved hands. She placed her camera around her neck and walked over to the body. To her left Eric was getting his camera out too. Horatio was speaking with Alexx. She listened to the conversation as she photographed the young woman's wounds.

"What do we have Alexx?" Horatio asked softly.

Alexx glanced up from the body. "Baby girl was stabbed in the abdomen. There was skin under her nails so she must have fought with someone." She explained, casting a long glance back at her pale, round face.

"Thanks Alexx." Horatio said, looking at the victim's face sadly. When he looked back up Detective Frank Tripp materialized in front of him. "Frank. Do you have an ID?" He asked, with his hands on hips in the usual Caine fashion.

Frank referred to the notebook in his hands before answering the question: "Vita Hamburg, 25. Lived here alone. Neighbors heard screaming and called 911. No one saw anyone entering or leaving the house."

Horatio looked down at the hardwood thoughtfully. Then meeting the Texan's stare he added: "Alexx found skin under her nails. She fought with someone. Possibly her killer."

Yes she fought with someone, but the question was who?

*********************************************************************

Calleigh finished photographing the body and stepped aside to let the attendants carry the body away. With her eyes she followed the black body bag until it disappeared out of sight. The blonde let out a long sigh then returned to her work. She was examining the bed when something caught her eye. It was a man's ring. Reaching across the bedding the ballistics expert picked it up and examined it more closely. The ring was plain, and gold in color. She dropped it into an evidence baggie.

As she studied every surface in the room she could feel Eric's eyes on her. Calleigh knew he was concerned about her. He cared about her. But right now she just wanted to focus on the case. Focus on getting justice for the victims. Yet the woman didn't know she was a victim herself. But a victim of a different crime than murder. "Calleigh I found a fingerprint on the door handle." Eric said from across the room where he was snapping photos of the print. She turned around, her gaze landing on him. "Maybe that will tell us who else was in the room. I'm pretty sure it was a man. I found a man's ring on the bed." Calleigh explained.

"Who ever it was, they tidied up pretty good."

They sure did.

***********************************************

An hour later found Calleigh heading down to the morgue to retrieve the autopsy report on Vita. She quickened her pace and pushed through the morgue doors, greeted by a rush of cold air. Alexx finished stitching up the incision she had made moments before. The medical examiner looked up and flashed the blonde a small smile.

"Hey Alexx, what can you tell me about our victim?" Calleigh asked, coming to a standstill in front of the attractive African-American woman, her eyes briefly flicking toward the body on the stainless steel table then returning to Alexx.

"She was stabbed in the abdomen. But the wound wasn't deep enough to kill her. Poor baby bled out. I sent the skin cells under her nails to DNA." Alexx explained.

Calleigh nodded thoughtfully then turned on her heel to leave. "Thanks Alexx." She called over her shoulder.

Alexx smiled. "Anytime sweetie."

*********************************************

5 minutes later, Calleigh entered the DNA lab where Maxine Valera was pulling the DNA report from the printer. Valera turned around and headed over to the blonde, handing over the printout over the glass-topped table.

"DNA under the vic's nails belonged to Jarrod Benton." Valera said.

Calleigh thanked her and with the report in hand stepped out into the hallway running into Eric. Literally. She looked up, staring into his eyes, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Eric was grinning, amused. "I'm sorry Cal, I didn't see you there for a second."

"No it was my fault." Anyway we have our first suspect. Jarrod Benton." Calleigh said, handing him the printout.

He looked it over. " Time to call Frank and have a little chat with Mr. Benton."

--------------------

**TBC?**

**Do you guys like where this story is headed? I need the readers opinion. **


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry if you were expecting an update instead of this note but after thinking about it for a long time I decided to completely rewrite this story. It will still revolve around the whole 'Calleigh becomes a stalking victim' angle but with different events. I apologize to everyone who enjoyed this story! I hope you enjoy the rewrite. I forgot to add this but the new story will be called "Ugly Scars".

-csimiamilover


End file.
